


HYUNGWON AND HIS BED

by ShizukaHaneul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHaneul/pseuds/ShizukaHaneul
Summary: AU in which Hyunwon and his bed are the main characters but all the rest of Monsta X want to be there too...PART 1 feat. ShownuPART 1 feat. WonhoPART 1 feat. MinhyukPART 1 feat. KihyunPART 1 feat. JooheonPART 1 feat. IM





	1. HYUNGWON AND HIS BED FEAT. SHOWNU

"Wake up..." Shownu's hands caressed Hyungwon's back very slowly as he started to wake up. 

"Just... 5 more." He whined and hid his face on the fluffy pillow. 

"You've already said that 5 minutes ago..." Shownu's soothing voice wasn't helpful to wake up such a sleepy head like Hyungwon. 

"We've no schedule today. My plan was to stay here in bed the whole day and..."

"I know we don't have a schedule today. That's why I wanted to ask... Really?" Shownu couldn't even believe it. "You fell asleep while talking to me? Hyungwon. Hyungwon-ah!"

"Hyung!" He half woke up again and just turned his body to hug the big pillow and opened one of his beautiful eyes looking at him ind of mad. "I just want to slee..."

"But I..." Shownu's body got paralyzed with his hands hanging in shock at the sides of his body. 

Hyungwon felt asleep again but instead of hugging the pillow he was resting his head over Shownu's legs and hugging his waist with his eyes closed. His lips were pouting slightly and all his face was relaxed. The corners of his mouth lifted showing a sweet smile. He was getting away with it. 

"I..." He just sighed knowing he had lost the battle and whispered. "I just wanted to ask you on a date."

He let his body fall over the bed too and stayed there caressing Hyungwon's hair thinking that that wasn't the kind of date he had in mind but it wasn't bad either.


	2. HYUNGWON AND HIS BED FEAT WONHO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Hyunwon and his bed are the main characters but all the rest of Monsta X want to be there too...
> 
> PART 1 feat. Shownu  
> PART 1 feat. Wonho  
> PART 1 feat. Minhyuk  
> PART 1 feat. Kihyun  
> PART 1 feat. Jooheon  
> PART 1 feat. IM

Wonho's hands were stroking Hyungwon's hair while the light of the first rays of the morning illuminated both of them. 

"Honey..." Wonho's lips started to move mischievously over Hyungwon's cheeks and neck. He had a plan that morning that was just the first step. "C'mon. Wake up. We gotta go. 

"Where?" He had also been awake for a couple minutes but pretended not to to be able to rest over Wonho's chest for a couple more minutes. 

"You promised, don't pretend that you don't remember now." His hands wrapped Hyungwon's back and made him get closer to his body "I'll buy you a good breakfast when we finish, ok?"

"But now I don't want to. Isn't that your obsession? I don't think it's ok." Hyungwon whined pouting while hiding his face again. "It's not a good idea for me to support your obsession. It'll get worse. 

"Going to the gym is not an obsession, honey, It's just my lifestyle and you told me you wanted to gain some muscle. Come with me today, ok?"

Hyungwon started to move his body lazily and sat over Wonho's hips laying his hands over his naked abs. 

"What can I do to convince you of staying here with me on the bed the whole morning?" Hyungwon showed a naughty smile. He looked even more handsome that morning with his messy hair partly covering his eyes. 

"Nothing" Wonho replied abruptly although it was hard for him to fall for his boyfriend charms." You know how grumbly I get when I don't do enough sport. 

"Who said we won't do any sport?"

Wonho looked at him trying to understand his point. 

"We..." Hyugnwon looked through the windows trying to avoid his eyes and bit his lips. "We can just do it here, on the bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to do any request, review or similar please use the comment section below. I’m looking for proofreaders, If you’re interested please text me. 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@imagine__moon)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a lovely day. 
> 
> Moon


	3. HYUNGWON AND HIS BED FEAT. MINHYUK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Hyunwon and his bed are the main characters but all the rest of Monsta X want to be there too...
> 
> PART 1 feat. Shownu  
> PART 1 feat. Wonho  
> PART 1 feat. Minhyuk  
> PART 1 feat. Kihyun  
> PART 1 feat. Jooheon  
> PART 1 feat. IM

"Let me in!" Minhyuk was trying to push Hyungwon to the other side of the bed to lay next to him. "I said, let me in!"

"No! You perverted! go somewhere else if you want to sleep!"

Neither of them was strong enough to win the other so the fight continued for 10 stupid minutes. 

"I mean..." Minhyuk's body was resting over Hyungwon's with his face smashed on the mattress. "Why don't you go to Wonho's bed?"

Hyungwon's voice sounded weak after all the useless effort to kick him out of his bed. 

"He's at the gym."

"What about Jooheon?"

"He's at the studio with Changkyun."

"And now you'll say that Shownu and Kihyun are busy doing whatever..."

"Hm..." He admitted moving slowly trying to gain ground on Hyungwon's bed. 

"Then why don't you go to your own bed?"

"I just want to be here with you, Hyungwon."

Before realizing it, Minhyuk was laying next to Hyungwon with his arms hugging his chest. 

"This... Isn't this the second time this week that you come to my bed?"

"Is it? I just don't want to sleep alone."

"Curiously that happens when nobody is around," Hyungwon mumbled making sure he didn't hear him but he failed. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is not like I like sleeping with you or anything like that."

"Does that mean that when I wake up you won't be here as the last time?"

"I don't know about that."

Before the futile conversation Hyungwon stool silent, hearing Minhyuk's paused breathing and for the first time in a long time, he couldn't sleep. Unlike Minhyuk who was sleeping deeply with his face really close to his. so close that he could feel his breathing over his own lips and that was driving him crazy. 

"Fuck. You did it again, Minhyuk."

After a soft purr, Minhyuk moved even closer and exhibited and small smirk that Hyungwon couldn't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to do any request, review or similar please use the comment section below. I’m looking for proofreaders, If you’re interested please text me. 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@imagine__moon)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a lovely day. 
> 
> Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to do any request, review or similar please use the comment section below. I’m looking for proofreaders, If you’re interested please text me. 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@imagine__moon)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a lovely day. 
> 
> Moon


End file.
